This study will use a pooled cross-sectional and time series design to study the impact of Aids on dependent infants of the Juvenile Court of Los Angles. A stratified random sample of high risk infants (N=1200 experimental babies) and infants whose risks are unknown (N=600 control babies) as well as all HIV positive infants available will be followed during the 18 month period required by the Court to arrange for permanent care. The infants' characteristics and placement outcomes will be studied to test the hypothesis that over time there will be changes in the difficulty in placement, foster care and adoption of HIV Positive infants and those born to drug-abusing mothers with high risk behaviors compared to infants with unknown risks. The types and number of foster care placements a well as the utilization of health care services during 18 months will be used to develop the regression models explaining changes over time of the placement outcomes of the infants in relation to the risks and progress of the Aids Epidemic. The study will also examine the effects of the uncertainties surrounding the care of these infants on the mental health and coping mechanisms of caseworkers (N=300). It will capture the evolving policies of the official agencies of the judicial, health and welfare systems regarding the flow of communication and exchange of information in caring for dependent infants in view of the boundaries of confidentiality.